


Clothing Mishaps

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: Fake Enemies [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing Clothes, idk what this is, its one am im sorry for this, this is just ian and mickey fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Sequel of "Enemies? Nah." Can be read alone.Mickey and Ian are still a secret when Mickey accidentally wears a sweatshirt with 'GALLAGHER' written across the sleeve. He accidentally outs them due to his obsession with his boyfriend's oversized hoodie.NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan!! // DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY! NO COMMENTS!





	Clothing Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts), [read2me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/read2me/gifts).



> thanks to everyone who read and wanted more from my story "Enemies? Nah." I decided to write a story about sharing clothes and I thought it would go perfectly with this storyline. I'm sorry if this totally sucks I'm like falling asleep sitting up while writing this. It's 1:30 in the morning HA. Enjoy!

Mickey didn’t think they’d be busted over a sweatshirt.

 

Like, every other day of the year they were so careful not to out themselves. They had gotten pretty sloppy recently, but it wasn’t like they really cared. They spent three years hiding who they were because of where they were. That, and, well, it was kind of fun being in their own little bubble. Where it was just their business and they enjoyed it. Mickey wouldn’t mind it being out, if he’s being honest. He had the greatest boyfriend on the planet and he wanted to have him wherever. He didn’t out themselves, however, because fag-bashing was very real but so was their relationship. They just wanted to love and be loved without any complications.

 

Then Mickey threw all that shit out the window one day.

 

~~

 

Mickey sighed as he opened his eyes when his alarm for school went off. His bed felt sadly empty and when he turned around, no redhead. Mickey was slightly disappointed, when he fell asleep he was very much on top of Ian, absorbing all his warmth and snuggling as close as he could to his boyfriend. But, Ian must have left in the middle of the night, the sheets were cool and he was grumpy. He missed his Ian.

 

Mickey kicked the sheets off of him and went to shower. When he returned, he noticed something peeking from under his blankets. He pulled out the black fabric and smiled when he saw it was Ian’s school hoodie. He brought it to his face and inhaled, smelling the familiar scent of cigarettes, mint, and Ian’s favorite cologne. It was Mickey’s favorite sweatshirt, it was oversized on Ian so it was _huge_ on Mickey. He slipped on his boyfriend’s sweatshirt and inhaled one last time, walking out the door with a huge smile on his face.

 

~~

 

When Mickey got to school, he couldn’t stop smiling. He was basically shouting _Ian Gallagher is mine_ by wearing his sweatshirt, even If half the basic bitches in school owned one exactly like it. Mickey was proud to be Ian’s boyfriend, and day by day he came closer and closer to asking Ian to come out with him. He wanted to show off his beautiful man.  He wore the sweatshirt all day, last period quickly rolling around.

 

“Mickey!”

 

Mickey turned around to see Mandy barreling toward him and for a moment he was concerned she was going to take him out. Mandy skidded to a stop and looked at him like he had two heads. Mickey was just confused, what the fuck?

 

“Mick,” Mandy wheezed. “Did you and Ian come out?” She whispered the last part, in case they hadn’t and somebody heard.

 

“What? No. Why?” Mickey asked, baffled by his sister’s question. What made her ask such a thing? Did Ian come out? Were they finally going to be a real couple? Mickey tried not to get too excited at the idea and waited for his sister to stop staring at him like he was crazy.

 

“Mickey, you’re parading around wearing Ian’s sweatshirt. That’s a pretty big giveaway considering he’s your worst enemy. Jesus Christ, Mickey, use your head.” Mandy whispered, completely amazed that her brother was such a dumbass.

 

Mickey frowned and looked down, wondering how Mandy knew this was Ian’s sweatshirt. It just had the school’s logo on the front, it looked like every other school sweatshirt. Confused, Mickey turned the sleeves and peeked at them, not expecting to see anything.

 

But he did.

 

Mickey saw the ‘ _GALLAGHER’_ printed on the sleeve, in big white letters.

 

Oh, _fuck._

 

Mickey was about to hand Mandy his bag to take it off when a few of Ian’s school friends also happened to notice the lack of Gallagher in a sweatshirt that said Gallagher. With a smirk, the three buffoons walked over to Mickey and grabbed his arm, yanking the sleeve down for further inspection.

 

“Well boys, would you look at that? Seems like Mickey here has something that belongs to our boy. Say, what are you doing with this? What are ya, a fag now?” The tallest of the three yelled, his voice booming down the hallway gaining the attention of everybody in the hallway. This made embarrassment creep up Mickey’s neck, the anxiety rising in his throat like bile.

 

It wasn’t that Mickey was afraid of these buffoons, no way. He could take them all in a heartbeat. No, Mickey was afraid of saying the wrong thing in front of all these people. Embarrassing himself, embarrassing Ian. He didn’t want to anything to put his boyfriend in a position he didn’t want to be in either. He was stuck. He wanted to just curl onto the floor, the panic seeping through him at the idea of losing Ian.

 

“Hell yeah he is! And so am I, so I’d back the fuck up if I were you.” Mickey’s head snapped up from where it was staring at the floor. He was extremely relieved to see his boyfriend standing there, getting all up in the bully’s face. “What are you, fucking deaf? I said get the fuck off of my boyfriend.”

 

Mickey felt himself smiling despite the situation. Ian caught the act and smiled back to him, much to the bully’s apparent disgust. Mickey just smirked at him, glad his boyfriend was defending him and not his asshole school friends that he literally didn’t care about at all.

 

“The fuck, Gallagher. Get the fuck outta here with your faggy shit. Don’t need a fucking fairy in our group.” Ian just let what he said slide as he waited for them to just walk the fuck away already. When he didn’t Ian just gave him a look and found the dumb shit staring back at him with an expectant look. The look was almost like an ultimatum: _are you going to be a fag or stay in our group_. Ian wanted to laugh, he’d chose Mickey every time.

 

Ian snorted and his pal, Chad or some shit, just huffed in annoyance. He gathered his pack of wild dogs and pushed Mickey to the ground on the way by. Ian just rolled his eyes and bent down to give his boyfriend a hand getting up.

 

When Ian looked down at Mickey, he found his boyfriend staring back up at him, an awestruck expression on his handsome face. Ian could see the love radiating off of him in waves and Ian has never been more grateful for the morons he hung around with at school. Ian just needed the push to finally show the world that _, fuck off, Mickey Milkovich is mine._

 

Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand and hauled himself up into Ian’s embrace, snuggling his head into Ian’s neck. He didn’t give a fuck who was looking or who was whispering. He gave no fucks about anything else when he had Ian’s firm arms around his waist, making him warm and content.

 

~~

“So are you guys like _that_ couple now?”

 

Mandy’s voice broke through to the boys, who were talking quietly to each other at lunch. They were outside, since they were seniors they got to eat outside if they pleased. Mickey was sitting between Ian’s legs, his back pressed against the redhead’s chest as he happily munched on his fries. Mandy had ignored it all, until Mickey fed one of his fries to Ian. Gah, they made her want to vomit sometimes.

 

It had been about a week since their dramatic coming out, and since then they had just seemed to get more nauseatingly adorable then they were before, if that was even possible. They held hands all the time, made out in the hallways near the lockers, and they were almost always wearing each other’s clothes. Mickey wore more of Ian’s clothes than vice versa, he adored walking around with his boyfriend’s oversized sweatshirts, or sweatpants that he had to tie tight around his waist.

 

Mickey just flipped off his sister and leaned back into his boyfriend, “I love you,” Mickey whispered to Ian. He leaned back for a kiss before diving back into his french fries. He spent the entire first half of lunch helping Ian with some stupid shit that he had to be bribed for, with blowjobs of course. He didn’t eat any of his food until there was only fifteen minutes of lunch left, and now there was only five left due to his boyfriend’s beautifully distracting face.

 

“I love you too, Mick.” Ian whispered back, gripping Mickey a little tighter and craning his neck to kiss the side of Mickey’s face. Mickey just smiled and continued shoveling food into his mouth before the bell to get to class rang, signaling that they had to get to their second-to-last period class, English, which gladly they had together.

 

Mickey, Ian, and Mandy all got up and made their way to the trash. Once their trash was thrown away, Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Mickey smiled at Ian and blushed, still not totally used to Ian being so affectionate in public.

 

 A few girls were giggling at them as they walked down the hall, fingers still entwined and they were standing as close together as they could. Mickey was about to snap at them until he heard one of them whisper something to the blonde girl to her right.

 

“They’re so cute together, aren’t they?”

 

“Oh totally. I see them in the hallway and I feel like I’m in a rom-com or something.” The other one giggled. Ian just smiled at them and the girls waved, making Mickey smile and raise his unoccupied hand in their direction. He shook his head as they turned into the hallway to their classroom.

 

Their lives had changed in the week since they came out. Everybody respected them for coming out in a big way and everybody congratulated them. They were paranoid people wouldn’t be accepting but so far, most people supported them and even encouraged their relationship. It was incredible.

 

“You know,” Ian mumbled, looking down at Mickey. “I’m really glad you have an obsession with wearing my clothes.”

 

“Yeah,” Mickey whispered to his boyfriend, glancing down at their linked hands with awe clear on his face. “Me too.”


End file.
